


Froggit

by AlexiHollis



Series: Moving [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Froggit the Stuffed Frog, Gen, Hospitals, getting better, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiHollis/pseuds/AlexiHollis
Summary: Peridot receives a present





	Froggit

Despite not having much experience with doctors, Peridot quickly decided she didn’t like them all that much. One second, they were checking for a simple allergy (though Garnet made the persistent argument that celiac disease was not a “simple allergy”), the next they were rushing her off into an ambulance and forcing her to sleep in order to steal her limbs!

Okay, one limb and once they explained why, Peridot understood. She’d rather be alive with one leg than dead with two. However, she still didn’t enjoy all the poking and prodding and weird questions and the loud heart monitor that made it hard to sleep. The crutches were a pain, even though she was getting better at them, and she felt bad for Garnet because the plastic chairs in her room couldn’t be comfortable, but Garnet didn’t want to leave. She’d even brought her laptop to the hospital and a nurse helped find her a spare table to spread out her notes. The uniform pajamas were uncomfortably scratchy and she missed the familiarity her room at Garnet’s was gaining. All in all, waking up a third morning to the same hospital room was draining. Not to mention that this morning, Garnet was nowhere to be found.

That may have had a worse effect on Peridot’s mood than she was willing to admit. She played with the green jello the nurse gave her, eating the bottom left half of it first and then watching it wobble without the support.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door and Garnet walked in holding a brown cardboard box, still covered in postal stickers.

“Morning, Peridot,” Garnet greeted as she closed the door behind her. “I’ve got something for you.”

Peridot blinked up at her, “You do?”

Garnet nodded and handed Peridot the box, watching as the child’s eyes widened in shock.

“How-How do I open it?” Peridot looked back up at Garnet.

Garnet smiled and pulled out her keys, helping Peridot slice through the packing tape. Inside was a stuffed frog, a mixture of different greens, with two large eyes on either side of his head. On top of his head sat a large red bow. As Peridot inspected him, she noticed ‘Get Well Soon Peridot’ stitched on the bottom of his feet, one word on each foot, the words alternating between blue and red. The blue words had more stitches closer together, reminiscent of the embroideries Peridot imagined on the dresses of Queens in Medieval times. The red ones were a little more sloppily done with larger stitches as if the person only recently learned how to stitch; if so, it made sense that the words ‘get’ and ‘soon’ were the ones stitched in red, purposely missing the longest word.

“Who did this?” Peridot’s voice was soft.

Garnet coughed and could feel her cheeks heat up slightly, glad her dark complexion hid it. “It’s from my mothers, actually. I told them you were in the hospital and they wanted to do something for you. They really like frogs.”

“I didn’t know you had mothers,” Peridot said and Garnet could feel her spine stiffen. It was going to be a long road if Peridot had an issue with things like that… “I forget adults were once kids, too.”

Garnet relaxed, “Yeah. They adopted me when I was young.”

“How young?” Peridot didn’t look up from the frog, didn’t see Garnet take a deep breath to steady herself.

“Not young enough,” Garnet murmured to herself as she watched Peridot, who had obviously forgotten the question after her discovery that the frog made noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus begins the tale of the legendary frog (I had to put it in somewhere, guys, I had to!)


End file.
